


Snow Day and Red Noses

by Safr2n



Series: Thominho Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 4 "Softness/Comfort", Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Softness, They are so in love, Thominho Week 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: Big fluffy snowflakes were falling from the sky, looking like flying tissues. It was truly beautiful.And as usual, Thomas had suggested they go to the ice rink in the park near their apartment. Minho could never say no to Thomas. Besides, he loved ice skating.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Thominho Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Pieces of Thominho, Thominho Week 2020





	Snow Day and Red Noses

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Snow Day and Red Noses
> 
> Characters: Thomas and Minho
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and universe belongs to James Dashner.
> 
> Notes: This is for Day 3 "Softness/Comfort". It takes place in a modern setting, and as A LOT a fluff.

It was really a perfect day. The weather was great; not too cold, but cold enough to be enjoyable. Big fluffy snowflakes were falling from the sky, looking like flying tissues. It was truly beautiful.

And as usual, Thomas had suggested they go to the ice rink in the park near their apartment. Minho could never say no to Thomas. Besides, he loved ice skating.

It was like running, but he was even faster on ice. The ice wind on this face, the adrenaline, the smoothness of each movements, the white scenery… Everything about it was just perfect. But the best thing was spending time with Thomas. The brunet loved winter. It was his favorite season and he just liked to share it with the one he loved most.

Minho was currently racing against his boyfriend, as they always did when ice skating, laughing like teenage boys the whole time, shoving each other lightly as they tried to win this playful competition they loved doing.

As they reached the finish line they previously agreed on, the Asian pushed Thomas on the snow that surrounded the ice rink.

"Cheater!" Thomas said, trying to sound offended, but failed due to the big smile on his face, which only made Minho laugh his ass off. "Come on, help me man."

"Anything for my princess" the man obeyed, taking his boyfriend's hand to pull him back to his feet, not without smiling and making sure his dimples were on display. He knew how weak Thomas was for them.

"Don't call me that" he complained, sounding annoyed.

But the oldest knew better. He held the young man in his arms, putting their faces only few inches apart, and pressing their bodies together has tightly as possible despite the big winter coats they were wearing, giving Minho the perfect opportunity to stare at his boyfriend's beautiful face.

His cheeks covered in moles were tinted in pink due to the cold, his golden eyes were sparkling in joy and the tip of his nose was all red. He was really so cute that Minho felt yet another wave of love for this boy – he had at least ten of those every few hours – before kissing the red button nose.

"You love it when I call you that."

"Ok, maybe a little…"

Minho grinned. "You're so adorable."

"Min, stop…"

"Never, you're so cute and I love you."

He went to kiss him on the lips this time, but stopped himself when he heard giggling. He turned to see a group of girls looking at them, few feet away, clearly enjoying the show that was Minho and Thomas were giving.

The Korean smirked.

"Hey girls" he spoke loudly "Isn't my boyfriend adorable?"

The girls chuckled even more before answering "You both are! You guys are such a cute couple."

"See" Minho said to his lover, "they agree."

"Oh my god Min, stop." Thomas was red in embarrassment, but the Asian knew that he was secretly enjoying the compliment.

Minho kissed him again, this time on the mouth. "Come on, let's go home."

*******

They walked back to their apartment, hands in hands, while Thomas kept commenting on the beautiful snow that was still falling. It was really a wonder how such a small little thing as snow could turn this young man into a soft ball of pure happiness.

Minho loved it, he wished he could always see the love of his life this joyful.

Once into the warmth of their home, they made sure to shake the snow out of them before taking off their coats and boots.

"Go choose a movie and I'll make us some hot chocolate" Minho proposed.

Thomas beamed in excitement, he loved hot chocolate. "Sure!" He quickly went to the living room, leaving the other man in the hallway.

Minho couldn't help but smile in fondness. His boyfriend was really the sweetest and cutest human being alive. He was so in love. This beautiful soul was the light of his life. He just wanted to cherish Thomas as much as he possibly could.

He went to the kitchen, wanting to be done with the hot chocolate so he could just go cuddle with his lover as soon as possible. Once the milk was warm enough, he mixed it with the chocolate powder and added some marshmallows. With the two cups in hands, he went to the living room and was greeted with the sight of Thomas, seating on the couch, with open arms, ready to hug the Asian man.

"Min! Come here!" he said with excitement which only made Minho's heart beat even faster. Was it possible to be that much in love with someone?

He put down the hot chocolates on the coffee table and immediately accepted the welcoming arms. Making himself comfortable on the couch, he noticed Thomas's face was still pink from the cold. He couldn't resist it, he kissed him again on the nose – which earned a chuckle from the younger man – before going to his cheek than to his lips, his neck... He could never get enough of Thomas, he always wanted more.

"What movie did you choose?" Minho asked, still buried deep into the boy's neck.

"A comedy."

"Cool."

The brunet started the movie and moved to take his mug, taking a sip from it.

"Mmm, it's so good."

"Of course it is, I made it" he smirked. Thomas only rolled his eyes in amusement before paying attention to the screen. Minho went to take his own mugs and snuggled in the pillows, pulling his boyfriend with him. Thomas happily curled up in his arms.

Half way into the movie, the Korean turned to look at the man lying on his chest. He looked so comfortable, and so adorable. With the snow outside, the warmth of the other body on his, the taste of chocolate still present in his mouth and the love that filled his heart, Minho just felt the like the happiest and luckiest man in the world.

"Hey, Thomas?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Thomas lifted his head and smiled at his lover.

"I love you" Minho repeated. "I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit shorter, but I hope you liked it!
> 
> And yes, I'm in love with snow, I had to write something about it.
> 
> -Safr2n


End file.
